Nichijou Episode 2
Episode Summary After running late from school, Mio ends up being chased by a girl wearing a bear mask, which turns out to be her older sister playing a prank on her. Meanwhile, Nano is shocked to find the Professor has modified her body to produce desserts. Later, Mio lends Yūko her notebook only to remember that she ended up drawing an erotic sketch of Kōjirō in there, and attempts to get it back. Meanwhile, Misato tries to get Kōjirō to cooperate with her on the festival committee seriously. Parts Mio, Yuuko, and Mai plays the stair-climbing game, where you have a round of rock-paper-scissors, and the winner climbs a stair per mora of any word. Mio wins first, and goes up the stairs. Yuuko wins the next round, but cheats a stretches her turn a bit by lengthening the statement. Mai chants a long incantation that gets her up all the way to the top in a single turn. Part 5 Mio wakes up late for school because her alarm clock runs out of battery. Mio had asked her mother to wake her up in the morning, but Mio finds a note from her mother stating that she went to play Sepak Takraw. Mio hurries out the door and starts running towards the school. Mio gathers herself at a crossing, when she realizes she saw something very weird as she hurried out the door moments ago. Mio turns around to see that weird thing is now chasing after Mio, and Mio starts running away from it. The weird thing eventually intercepts Mio and stops Mio. The weird thing asks if Mio dropped either a wooden fish or a golden fish (a reference to Japanese fairy tale). Mio, desparate to save herself, presents the weird thing with 2,000 yen. The wierd thing takes off the mask to reveal itself, and it turns out to be Mio's older sister playing a prank on Mio. Part 6 Nano comes home from shopping and bring home extra rich milk that Hakase requested. Nano inquires into why Hakase requested extra rich milk. Hakase responds by pushing a button that makes Nano produce a roll cake out of her left arm to Nano's shock. Nano questions the reason for Nano to hold rollcake in her body, and Hakase's simple reasoning is because it's delicious. It is also revealed that Nano stores a sweet buns in her forehead. Part 7 Yuuko begs Mio to copy her homework, so Mio lends Yuuko her notebook. Mio slowly recalls and finally realizes that she has drawn something embarrassing in that notebook. Mio suspects that if it is discovered by Yuuko, Yuuko will spread rumors about Mio being a pervert. Mio tries to get the notebook back from Yuuko by coming up with lame excuses, but Yuuko brushes Mio off as silliness. Mio desparately tries to buy her notebook back from Yuuko, but Yuuko dashes out the classroom without a response as Mio chases after Yuuko. Mio catches Yuuko after a wild chase and gets her notebook back, but Mio accidently hands in her homework notebook in anyways. She just falsely admits that she forgot her homework. Part 8 Misato tries to get Koujirou to work together on the culture festival planning, but Koujirou responds by doing random things like wearing a bear mask and suggesting random things. Misato pelts Koujirou with various weaponry everytime Koujirou does or says something weird. Koujirou retreats into a restroom to reveal that the weird suggestions were ideas for the culture festival that was badly communicated to and received by Misato. Koujirou discovers Misato wearing his bear mask when he returns to the bathroom. Category:Episodes Category:Mio Naganohara Category:Nichijou Episode 2